With the development of display technology and the progress of society, liquid crystal display technology has been more and more widely used by people and plays a vital role in industrial production and lives of people.
A TFT-LCD liquid crystal display panel is composed of an upper substrate, a lower substrate, liquid crystals, a driving circuit, a backlight module and other accessories. The upper substrate is composed of an upper glass substrate, a polaroid, a tricolor filter unit and an alignment film structure. The lower substrate is composed of a lower glass substrate, a pixel unit, a polaroid and an alignment film structure. The liquid crystals are filled in a gap formed by the upper and lower substrates. Both sides of the liquid crystals are in direct contact with alignment films for anchoring the liquid crystals. The alignment films on both sides of the upper and lower substrates are formed by friction alignment or UV irradiation alignment. Liquid crystal molecules filled in a cell are sequentially arranged by the alignment films in the absence of the action of an electric field and rotate by corresponding angles under the action of the electric field in the cell, so as to enable backlight to penetrate through the polaroid to achieve a display effect after the liquid crystal rotates.
The specific implementation manner of an alignment film coating process is as follows: coating alignment liquid on a transfer roller to transfer the alignment liquid onto a transfer plate through the transfer roller, transferring the alignment liquid onto a glass substrate through the transfer plate, and finally roasting the alignment liquid to form the film.
When coating the alignment film, the following problems exist in the prior art:
with the increase of transfer number, the transfer plate stretches, and with the stretch of the transfer plate, the distance, which is to be managed and controlled in process, from the edge of the alignment film to the display area of the liquid crystal panel changes accordingly to severely influence the normal display of the liquid crystal display panel.
At present, the stretch of the transfer plate is mainly suppressed by the adjustment of a transfer equipment end. At present, the stretch of the transfer plate is mainly suppressed in the following two manners: one is to suppress the stretch of the transfer plate by the adjustment of correction software, but the correction fails in a case of the stretched length exceeding a certain range. The other is to manually spray a chemical reagent between the transfer plate and a cylinder to increase the friction between the transfer plate and the cylinder, but the manual spray uniformity of the chemical reagent is poor, the efficiency is low, and additional splash of the chemical reagent is liable to happen to cause a risk of damaging the transfer surface of the transfer plate.